Mixed Up Mashed Up Love
by J.S. Goldberg
Summary: This is about love relationships between oliver,miley,jake,jackson,and more.Everything is normal until it spirals into a big mess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oliver moved in closer and made his move. He kissed her and she didn't pull away. His heart beat a hundred times faster. She slowly and lightly puts her hand on his cheek. Oliver strokes her hair. They break apart to see each other smiling.

Meanwhile…

"Jackson, we need to talk."

"Shoot."

"I love you."

The Beginning:

Miley walked downstairs in her blue jeans and her sky blue top. She had her hair in a ponytail over her right shoulder. She walked into the kitchen she found Jackson with a bowl on his head.

"I don't even want to know." She says. Lily comes rolling in on her skateboard.

She stops abruptly when she sees Jackson.

"Do I even want to know?" Lily asks.

Miley turns to Lily and shakes her head.

"Anyway…" Lily continues. "Ready for the beach?"

"Yeah."

Miley and Lily walked to the beach and set up a spot. While Lily starts talking about a cute guy at the mall, Jake takes a seat next Miley.

"Hey Miley."

"Hey Jake."

Jake gives Miley a little kiss on the lips.

"Hey Jake." Lily says making clear she is present.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey ladies, what's shaken?" Oliver says.

"Hey Oliver." Lily says. Oliver looks over at Jake and Miley who are making out. "Want to leave?" Lily asks.

"Uh…yeah." Oliver said. They made their way over to Rico's hut.

"Doesn't that just make you sick?" Oliver says pointing to Miley and Jake.

"Jealous much?" Lily says with a smirk.

"No."

Lily gives Oliver a look.

"No."

"Come on. You so like her."

"I do not."

"Whatever."

Oliver rolls his eyes.

"But you so do."

"Yeah well you like Jake." Oliver shot back.

"Well DUH!" Lily says.

After a few minutes Miley meets back up with Oliver and Lily. Miley is very perky, and Oliver is kind of the opposite. And Lily is in between.

"Hey next time could you guys…I don't know…get a room!" Lily shouts.

"Sorry." Miley giggles. Miley turns around. Right before Jake leaves he blows her a kiss. Oliver is disgusted and walks off with a lame excuse saying he had to be home to help his mom bake. Everything is organized now, but little did everyone know things would be a big mess later.

**Author's Note: Ok, that is the first chapter. I know its kind of short, but anyway should I continue? I want to know people want me to go on before I do. So if you want me to continue please let me know. Oh, and I do not own any of these characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why me?" she asked.

Oliver smiled and looked down shyly. He then looked into her eyes when he spoke.

"Because you know who you are, and you… you amaze me. Even everything we go through, you still are beautiful."

She blushes.

"And you never forget your first love."

"You love me?"

Oliver nods.

Back to the Beginning:

When Miley came down for breakfast, she saw Jackson with a plate of syrup.

"I don't want to know."

"Neither do I, bud."

"I'm sick of you saying that every morning." Jackson says to Miley.

"I'm sick of you every morning." Miley shot back.

"Touché little sister."

Jackson returned to his plate of syrup. Miley shook her head. Miley met Oliver and Lily at school.

"Hey guys."

"Hey babe." Oliver says coolly. Miley gives him a look then turns to Lily.

"Hey. So where's your boy toy?" Lily asks smirking.

"He had to go to a photo shoot, but he'll be back at lunch." Miley replied. Miley smirked. "So, Lily, the school dance is coming up. Do you know whom your taking? Or want to go with?"

"No."

Miley pouts.

"Not one person?"

"Well this one guy."

"Do tell. Who is he?"

"Can't say."

"Well…can you give me something to work with?"

Lily sighs.

"He's a junior."

"A junior, huh?"

"Yes, now lets change the subject please."

"Ok, Ms. Party Pooper."

"What about you, Oliver?"

"This one girl, but I'm not going to bother asking."

"Why?"

"She would never want to go out with me."

"Don't say that! Any girl would be lucky to date you! You're a great guy…and… JAKE!"

Miley runs to Jake and gives him a huge hug. And then he gives her a kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"Told the guy to end the shoot early. I couldn't think of another second without you."

Miley smiles, and walks off holding hands with Jake.

"Ugh. Can you gross?" Oliver say pretending to gag.

"Yes. In three different languages."

"Really?"

"No. But I do have an idea."

"Idea for what?"

"To winning Miley's heart."

"I'm in."

Lily gives Oliver a look.

"You haven't even heard it yet."

"So…I'm in."

"Ok. Well all you have to do is…"

**Author's Note: Even though only 3 people wanted me to continue, I did so. Thanks to my 3 fans. Hope you liked this chapter. I love when people review, good or bad. So please review and tell me what you think. And if you have ideas don't be shy to tell me. Later readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What did you say?" Jackson asked.

"I love you."

"But-"

"Do you love me too?"

"Well you see it just-"

She put her finger to his lips.

"Tell me how this makes you feel."

She kisses Jackson. Jackson is a little surprised but isn't pulling away. He actually feels the same way, and he's a little shocked.

Back to the Beginning:

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Oliver asks Lily right outside the gym, where the school dance is being held.

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Ok. How do I look?"

"Like a donut. Now lets go."

Lily pushes Oliver into the school gym. Oliver stumbles in. As Lily walks in gracefully, Oliver gives her a glare.

"When this is over I'm going to- Miley!"

"Hey guys. Glad you guys decided to come." Miley says. Miley is wearing a red halter-top, and a jean skirt with black sneakers. She has red eye shadow and black eye liner.

"You look great." Miley says to Lily. Lily is wearing a blue dress with her hair down and straightened. She has blue eye shadow and black eye liner. She also has clear colored lip-gloss.

"Dressing for someone special?"

Lily smiles and wraps an arm around Oliver's shoulders.

"Yep."

"Hey babe." Jake says. "Hey Lily. Looking good. Oliver."

"Jake." Oliver says.

"So, who are you guys here with?" Miley asks.

"Each other." Lily says.

"Oh." Miley says put off. "I see."

"Come on Miley. Lets go dance." Jake says. Miley smiles and nods. Miley and Jake make their way to the dance floor. Once they are gone, Oliver takes Lily's arm and takes it off his shoulder.

"So, is it working?" Oliver asks.

Lily looks at Miley who keeps glancing at them.

"I think so. Either she's jealous or completely in shock. Either way its funny." Lily laughs. "I think I know the perfect thing."

"What?"

Lily pulls Oliver closer to her, and gives him a soft kiss. It was an opened mouth kiss, but no tongue. When she let go, Oliver opened his eyes, and nearly fainted. Miley dropped her jaw. Lily only smiled looking at Oliver.

"Not bad." Lily says.

"You're not so bad yourself." Oliver says wiping the lip-gloss off his lips.

"Thank you. You missed a spot." Lily says wiping the last part of lip-gloss off his lips.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Lily says.

When Oliver looks at Miley, she looks away and kisses Jake softly.

"What was that for?" Jake asks smiling. Miley shrugs with a smile. She rests her head on Jake's shoulder. When she looks back at Oliver, he isn't there.

Miley walked in her house taking out her partial. She was still completely confused.

"Hey bud, how was the dance?" Billy Ray asks.

"Confusing."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we entered the twilight zone.'

"No, that's just your brain." Jackson buts in.

"Shut up Jackson."

"Go on, bud."

"Lily and Oliver kissed. They're…they're a couple."

"Aren't you happy for them?"

"Yeah, but oh so confused."

Jackson chuckles.

"You're just jealous because Lily beat you to it."

"Beat me to what?"

"Dating Oliver."

"What are you even talking about? I _have _a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but I know you really like him."

"Whatever."

Miley walks into her room, talking to herself.

"Stupid Jackson. Oliver is a friend, just a friend."

Miley laughs.

That night, Miley has a warped dream. It was of Miley and Oliver **kissing**!

**Author's Note: So did you like this chapter? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
